dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Worlds' Finest Annual Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Catwoman Locations: * ** | StoryTitle2 = Adventures of Robin and Supergirl: Chapter Two: Rebellion | Synopsis2 = Kara had done something bad, and she worried her cousin Kal would find out about it, and get angry with her. She'd used a fake ID to get into a club, feeling it hypocritical that Kal would look down on that, since he'd been using one all his life. She failed to find a suitable guy on the dance floor, and decided to take matters in her own hands, setting her sights on a cute guy named Ken at the bar. Immune to alcohol's effects, she watched him slowly lower his defences, but worried that perhaps he was only succumbing to the influence rather than actually enjoying her company. Even so, she went for a walk with him on the boardwalk, and kissed him. After that, though, they felt obligated to be honest, and he explained that he was only in town for a short time, and had to go home on the next day. Before Kara could reveal her big secret, though, an explosion at the WorldGov tower frightened them. Ken's father was at the tower, as the leader of Gamorra. Worriedly, he made sure she was safe in a public bathroom and rushed toward the building, unaware that he would be the one who'd need saving. Though she had promised Kal to keep her abilities secret, she donned her uniform in the hopes that if she moved fast enough, people would think she was him. She flew off to the tower, to play hero, and gained satisfaction form the feeling that she was doing better than she had during training. While she did her best to save lives and fix the building, she failed to return in time to beat Ken back to the restroom, which had a piece of debris hurtling toward it. Worriedly, she warned him away, but as the debris made impact, the structure collapsed on top of him, and he was killed. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Locations: * ** *** | StoryTitle3 = The Adventures of Robin and Supergirl: Chapter Three: Three of a Kind? | Synopsis3 = After her bad night, Kara visited her friend Helena in her room, and learned that Batman had found a way to record the whole thing happening. Ken had died, and Kara blamed herself. She couldn't speak to Kal about it, because he would be angry that she went out on her own. While Helena sympathized, she focused instead on the fact that Kara had caught a brief glimpse of a likely suspect, and she thought it might have been another super-human. Searching through her father's surveillance footage, Helena discovered a blurry frame of a woman's form in the wreckage. Together, they returned in their heroic alter egos to the scene, searching for clues. Meanwhile, Batman was perplexed to discover that his daughter had hacked into his surveillance system. Superman appeared at his window, warning that their girls were getting out of control. This was worrisome, given that they expected an incursion from Apokolips soon. Kara used her enhanced vision to determine that the energy signature of the culprit was of Apokoliptian origin - which meant they were out of their leagues. Unfortunately, they were too late to call for help, as they were attacked by Fury. Angrily, Kara fought back harshly, wanting revenge for Ken's murder. When Helena became trapped under debris, Kara was forced to let Fury go to help her. Watching from the Batcave, Batman and Superman worried that this woman might complicate matters, given the coming war. Trying to trace the woman's energy signature, Kara and Helena found too many energy signatures to tell where she would be. Following her father's training, Helena suggested they start moving outward from the crime scene, and investigated at the location giving readings just north of them. They discovered a cave there, and before Helena could stop her, Kara sped inside, only to be knocked out again by Fury of two worlds. Before she could respond with more violence, Kara was stopped in her tracks by Wonder Woman, who warned her to go home. Kara refused, forcing a battle that allowed Fury the chance to escape to Apokolips. When Robin returned with news of the escape, Wonder Woman was sad, explaining that they would all be killers one day, and the one that had just got away was her daughter. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Villains: * Supporting Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** | Notes = Story Continues in Worlds' Finest #19 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}